Secret Santa
by charl88
Summary: Can a secret Santa help Brennan like Christmas once again? Booth&Brennan. Set after Episode 9, Series 1


**Secret Santa**

The large fir tree stood in the corner of the room. It was brightly decorated with lights, baubles and tinsel. A large star was placed on the top of the tree. Temperance Brennan stared at the tree and couldn't help but smile. It really did look beautiful especially with the pile of presents lying under the tree. Temperance, or Bones, turned and looked around the office and noticed that everybody was in the Christmas spirit. Everybody except her. She wasn't a fan of Christmas. She hadn't been since her parents had mysteriously disappeared just before Christmas when she was 15. Since then she hadn't been in the Christmas spirit and thought of it as another holiday. And this year wasn't going to be any different.

She noticed that her best friend Angela was approaching her and smiled. Angela looked beautiful. She was wearing a low cut black dress with sequins and a Santa hat. She was holding two glasses of wine, and Bones figured that one of them would be for her. "Sweetie" her best friend smiled and held out the glass of wine to her. "Merry Christmas. Now have a drink" Bones took the drink from her and placed it onto the table. She didn't feel like a drink. To be honest, she just wanted to leave, she didn't feel very comfortable, she would rather be at home listening to music and writing her book. Booth was right. She really wasn't a people person. Her mind wondered to her partner: Seeley Booth. She couldn't help but smile when she thought of him.

She didn't want to think of him of like that. He was her partner. They were just close friends that's all. But if they were just friends then why did she get butterflies in her stomach everytime she saw him? Why did she find herself looking at his rough lips and wanting to press hers against them? Why did she want to run her hands over that muscular body? To feel him breathe heavily against her skin as he gently caressed her? She could feel her breathing becoming heavier but she was interrupted by Angela. "Sweetie, why don't you come and join me and Hodgins?" her best friend slurred slightly, placing her now empty glass on the table.

Brennan placed her glass next to Angela's and shook her head. "No thank you. I'm happy here" she turned her attention back the tree, wishing that she could just go home and watch some corny black and white Christmas movie that was on. She didn't usually watch television but it was always a tradition in her family to watch an old movie at Christmas and even though her parents had left she had kept up the tradition. "You know where I am if you need me okay?" Brennan just nodded her reply not paying attention to her surroundings.

* * *

Booth grumbled as he put on the beard. He couldn't believe that he had agreed to do this. He reminded himself to have a word with Angela for convincing him to do this. '_Never Again'_ he thought to himself. He stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. "I look like a complete idiot" he mumbled as he adjusted his belt buckle. He sighed as he looked at himself, really beginning to regret agreeing to do this. But it was too late now. He had to do it.

* * *

The party was now in full swing, people were drunk, dancing and singing Christmas carols. But Temperance Brennan was sat in the corner, drinking a black coffee. She watched Angela and dance with Hodgins and smiled. She saw her 24 year old grad assistant Zack Addy, walk towards her. "Merry Christmas Dr. Brennan" he smiled. He was wearing a Santa hat, obviously from Angela because it matched hers.

"Thank you Zack, you to. What have you got planned?"

"My family are staying in DC for a couple of days, so I am going to show them the sights" Zack told her. He usually visited his family for Christmas but he had to be quarantined so his family had come and visited him and now were staying in DC for a few days.

"That's nice Zack"

"What about you Dr. Brennan?"

"I'm going to watch some old Christmas movie whilst eating a frozen yoghurt"

"Why don't you come and have dinner with us Dr. Brennan?" Zack asked his mentor. He had to thank her for taking him on and for helping him get closer to obtaining his doctorate. And also he had a little crush on her, but would never admit that to her.

"I couldn't do that Zack" Bones thought that it was a nice gesture. It would be nice to have a cooked dinner and to spend Christmas with someone but she couldn't impose on Zack and his family. He needed to spend Christmas with his family.

"Please Dr. Brennan. I'd really like you to" Zack put on one of his smiles and Brennan couldn't resist how cute he looked. He looked really young but he had the mind of a genius. He had graduated college at 16, that had to mean something.

"I'd love to thanks Zack"

"You're welcome Dr Brennan. I'll see you later" He walked off and Brennan smiled. It had been a while since she had spent Christmas with someone other than the television. She went and got a glass of punch from the buffet table. She wasn't going to risk the Eggnog, especially since the previous day, Zack and Hodgins thought that it was funny to put pure alcohol they had distilled into the Eggnog. This had repercussions though because Zack and Hodgins were working on a body and Hodgins wasn't wearing a mask and had inhaled some virus from the body. Although they were all cleared, they were never going to let Hodgins forget it.

* * *

Booth opened the door and left the office. He started to make his way upstairs to the party. He still felt like a pratt but there was nothing that he could do about it now. He pushed open the double doors of the office and entered. "HO HO HO". Booth boomed.

Brennan turned her attention to who had just walked into the office. The Secret Santa that Angela had told her they were going to have. She wasn't a big fan, she didn't think there was a point in dressing up as Santa and giving out presents. The Santa walked further into the room.

"Has everybody been good this year?"

"Yes" people replied, giggling from drinking too much wine. Booth went and sat down in the chair by the tree and called people over.

"Ho Ho Ho, Merry Christmas. It's time for gifts" Everybody cheered.

Booth/Santa spent the next 30 minutes handing out presents to the people that attended. After the presents had been handed out everybody had gone back to what they were doing. Brennan was in the office cupboard stopping Angela from photocopying her butt, once again.

"Angie, come on. Hodgins is waiting for you"

Angela giggled and pressed the button and watched as the pieces of paper with her butt on come out. Brennan rolled her eyes and sighed, pulling Angela off the photocopier she grabbed the pieces of paper and ripped them up.

"Out you go" she gently pushed Angela out the door and took her to Hodgins. "Look after her will you please. I'm going home"

"Bye Brenny" Angela killed.

"Come on you sit down" Hodgins helped Angela onto the couch as Brennan walked away. She made her way out of the office and down the main stairs. She then decided to pop to her office to pick up her computer. She decided that she would try and get some writing done over the weekend.

She entered her office and went over to her desk and picked up her laptop. When she turned around, she saw Booth standing there. Well Santa. "Merry Christmas Bones" he said moving closer to her. Brennan couldn't help but smile.

"Merry Christmas Santa"

"You didn't collect your present" He took another step towards her backing her against her desk and she could feel his breath upon her face softly. Brennan didn't say anything, she just stared at Booth. Booth turned his attention to what was above them. Brennan looked up to and noticed that mistletoe was hanging from the ceiling. She looked back at Booth and soon found his lips being pushed against hers.

She couldn't believe that this was finally happening. She had waited months for this to happen and now it was finally happening. She returned the kiss and placed her hand upon his cheek. The kiss only lasted for a few minutes but she didn't care. It was enough for her.

"Merry Christmas Temperance"


End file.
